Hilfe, mein Sohn ist ein Zauberer!
by chouette
Summary: Marcus ist in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden. Was werden seine Muggeleltern dazu sagen?
1. Default Chapter

Was passiert, wenn eine geschiedene Mutter erfährt, dass ihr Sohn in der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst aufgenommen wurde.  
  
Meine zweite Fanfiction, diesmal was ganz anderes, kleines Intermezzo, während ich auf Harry Potter 5 wartete. Hab es jetzt gelesen, aber, keine Angst, in dieser Geschichte wird nichts verraten. 


	2. Sommerferien

Sommerferien  
  
"Mutter, kann ich noch eine Runde mit dem Besen ." Marcus stockte. Er hatte nicht gesehen, dass Vera, seine Mutter, nicht allein auf der Terrasse saß, Margit, die Nachbarin, war noch da.  
  
"Nein, Marcus", sagte Vera hastig, "du kannst später, äh, fegen."  
  
Marcus hatte vom Ministerium eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten; er durfte nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf dem nahegelegenen Sportplatz im Schutze eines Tarnumhangs Flugübungen machen, denn er war gleich im ersten Jahr ins Team seines Hauses aufgenommen worden, er war Stürmer, nein, so hieß es nicht, Jäger nannten sie es wohl .  
  
"Ich finde es schön, wie Marcus dir im Haushalt hilft", bemerkte Margit.  
  
"Wie bitte?" fragte Vera, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Ach so, ja, er ist ein guter Junge."  
  
"Diese Art Besen habe ich ewig nicht gesehen, ich dachte, so was wird gar nicht mehr verkauft."  
  
In der Winkelgasse schon, dachte Vera. "Und dann fegen sie außerdem noch unwahrscheinlich gut", bemerkte sie geistesabwesend. Margit schaute sie fragend an.  
  
Marcus war mit seinem Basketball auf den Kirschbaum im Garten geklettert, hatte sich rittlings auf einen Ast gesetzt und übte nun eifrig, den Ball vom Baum aus in den Korb an der Gartenmauer gegenüber der Terrasse zu werfen.  
  
"Er ist ja unglaublich geschickt mit dem Ball", sagte Margit bewundernd.  
  
Zu geschickt, dachte Vera, als sie sah, wie Marcus nicht nur den Ball gekonnt in den Korb warf, sondern es auch irgendwie schaffte, ihn so auf dem Boden aufticken zu lassen, dass er geradewegs wieder in den Baum zurückgeflogen kam.Er hatte bestimmt wieder einen Aufrufezauber verwendet.  
  
"Marcus!" rief sie warnend. "Wir wollen doch keinen Ärger bekommen."  
  
"Schon gut, Mutter." Der Ball fiel ein letztes Mal durchs Netz, tickte ein paar Mal auf und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
Als die Nachbarin sich verabschiedet hatte, und Marcus in Richtung Sportplatz verschwunden war, goss Vera sich noch ein Glas Wein ein und genoss den lauen Spätsommerabend. Bald würde Marcus sein zweites Jahr in der Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst beginnen . Sie erinnerte sich noch gut, wie vor einem Jahr alles angefangen hatte: 


	3. Eulenpost

Eulenpost  
  
"So einen Unsinn habe ich ja noch nie gehört! Zauberschule, bist du jetzt total verrückt geworden? Früher, als wir noch zusammen waren, warst du doch die Vernunft in Person! Was ist bloß mit dir passiert? Das Alleinleben tut dir wirklich nicht gut, ich habe es ja immer gesagt, ohne mich wirst du nicht zurechtkommen, schau dir nur die anderen Frauen an, die keinen Mann mehr finden, sie hängen in den Bars herum, um zu sehen, ob sie noch einen abkriegen, oder sie chatten im Internet und fallen auf irgendwelche Betrüger herein. und jetzt das, du bist also unter die Esoteriker gegangen. Wahrscheinlich lässt du dir auch von diesen afrikanischen Wahrsagern die Zukunft vorhersagen, - und wer weiß was sonst noch!"  
  
Vera holte tief Luft, sie durfte sich nicht provozieren lassen, aber sie war schon wieder so wütend, dass sie am liebsten mit den Fäusten auf ihn losgegangen wäre. Immer noch hatte Marius, ihr Ex-Ehemann, dieselbe Taktik, alles runterzumachen, was sie tat, und immer noch ließ sie sich davon herausfordern.  
  
"Was du machst, das geht mich ja nichts mehr an", fuhr er fort, "aber was meinen Sohn betrifft, da werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du ihn mit diesem Zauberunsinn ansteckst. Diese Sachen sind gefährlich, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass man damit nur leichtgläubige Menschen beeindrucken will, um sie dann auf die eine oder andere Weise abzuzocken."  
  
"Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu", warf sie ein, "das ist doch was ganz anderes, hast du denn die Harry-Potter-Bücher nicht gelesen? Natürlich nicht, sonst wüsstest du ja, dass es eine Ehre und Auszeichnung ist, in Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden, unser Sohn hat eine außergewöhnliche Begabung, und die muss gefördert werden!"  
  
"Das ist mir völlig egal, er geht nicht auf diese Schule, basta!"  
  
Marcus hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Sofa vor dem Fernseher gesessen, aber der Streit seiner Eltern war unüberhörbar.  
  
"Jetzt geht das schon wieder los!" sagte er, und sein Blick wanderte zwischen seinem Vater und seiner Mutter hin und her.  
  
"Jetzt sag doch mal, was möchtest du denn eigentlich?" fragte Vera.  
  
"Was soll er schon sagen, er ist doch noch viel zu jung, um so was selber zu entscheiden", unterbrach Marius sie sofort.  
  
"Vater, in 'Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen' entscheidet Harry schon ganz allein. Obwohl die Dursleys nicht einverstanden sind, geht er auf die Schule, und zum Glück ist Hagrid da und hilft ihm. Aber ihr, ihr seid doch meine wirklichen Eltern, ihr müsst doch einverstanden sein! Lily und James hätten ihn sofort auf die Zauberschule gehen lassen. Na ja, die waren ja selber Zauberer, ihr seid eben Muggel, das ist vielleicht was anderes."  
  
"Was erzählt der Junge da für einen Unsinn! Was hast du ihm da für einen Quatsch eingetrichtert? Wenn das so weitergeht, beantrage ich das alleinige Sorgerecht, du bist ja völlig übergeschnappt!"  
  
Vera holte noch einmal tief Luft. Wäre nur sie es, die das alleinige Sorgerecht hätte! Sie war unbeschreiblich stolz, dass Marcus ein Zauberer war, und für ihr Leben gern würde sie ihn in diesem Sommer in die Winkelgasse begleiten, um seine Schulsachen für ihn einzukaufen, oder auf dem Bahnsteig NeunDreiviertel den Hogwarts-Express abfahren sehen und ihm zum Abschied zuwinken. Oder die Weaslys kennenlernen, und die Lehrer der Schule, und natürlich Harry Potter. Er kam jetzt ins vierte Jahr der Hogwartsschule, also würde Marcus ihn vielleicht kennen lernen.  
  
Ihr Ex hatte in der Zeit noch weitergetobt, aber sie hatte nicht zugehört. Wie sollte sie es aber schaffen, ihn zu überzeugen, damit er sein Einverständnis gab?  
  
"Also, das mit dieser Schule, das vergiss am besten, ich werde Marcus auf dem naturwissenschaftlich-technischen Zweig des Albert-Einstein-Gymnasiums anmelden, und fertig."  
  
"Aber Marcus will auf das Zauberinternat, das kannst du doch nicht einfach ignorieren."  
  
"Vater, schau mal, das ist mein Brief."  
  
Marcus zeigte stolz das Pergament, auf dem in altmodischer, verschnörkelter Schrift die Benachrichtigung zu lesen war.  
  
Sein Vater griff nach dem Papier, und nach einem flüchtigen Blick darauf "das kann ja kein Mensch entziffern", knüllte er es zusammen und wollte es in die Tasche stecken. "Das schaue ich mir mal genau an, diesen Leuten werde ich was erzählen."  
  
Vera stürzte sich auf ihn und wollte ihm den Brief entreißen, sie wusste genau, dass er im Papierkorb landen würde.  
  
Es gab ein Handgemenge, und auf einmal spürte Vera einen riesigen Zorn, den sie einfach nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte, plötzlich erhob sich im Wohnzimmer ein wilder Sturm, Fenster und Türen der Wohnung sprangen auf, ein Wirbelwind erfasste ihren Ex und schleuderte ihn durch die geöffnete Wohnzimmertür, über den Hausflur, zur Haustür hinaus in den Vorgarten.  
  
Da saß er nun und schaute seine Exfrau fassungslos an. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Er fühlte sich benommen und sein Kopf war ganz leer, was war eigentlich passiert? Völlig verwirrt erhob er sich und ging zu seinem Auto, mechanisch stieg er ein, drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon.  
  
Marcus und Vera sahen sich verwundert an. 


	4. Im Ministerium

Im Ministerium  
  
"Guten Tag, Frau Abendrot, oder darf ich Vera sagen, es ist bei uns üblich, sich mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen. Ich bin Arthur, Arthur Weasly."  
  
Er gab ihr die Hand.  
  
"Ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, ich habe ja schon so viel von Ihnen gelesen", antwortete Vera.  
  
"Ja", sagte Arthur Weasly, "ich bin eigentlich nicht direkt zuständig, ich vertrete nur den verantwortlichen Beamten, aber außerdem interessiert mich Ihr Fall ganz ungemein. Sagen Sie, ist es wahr, dass es das erste Mal war?"  
  
"Absolut", antwortete sie.  
  
"Sie haben nie etwas gemerkt, nie geschahen ungewöhnliche Dinge?"  
  
"Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass in meiner Kindheit je etwas ungewöhnliches geschehen ist, allerdings weiß ich, dass ich mich immer ein wenig fehl am Platz gefühlt habe, als ob ich nicht ganz dazu gehörte."  
  
"Sehen Sie, das ist eines der Zeichen, leider war damals niemand da, der Ihnen hätte helfen können, es zu erkennen."  
  
"Wissen Sie", fuhr er fort, "die Zeit, in der Sie zur Schule gingen, war keine gute Zeit für Muggelgeborene. Sie-wissen-schon-wer hatte die Macht und die meisten Schulen nahmen keine Muggelgeborenen auf, - natürlich war Hogwarts eine Ausnahme, aber es wurde auch gar nicht so genau gesucht, ob es vielleicht Hexen oder Zauberer unter den Muggeln gab. Die Muggel taten ein übriges dazu, denn sie waren in dieser Zeit besonders wenig aufgeschlossen für Phänomene, die außerhalb ihres Verständnisses lagen, und unterbunden bei ihren Kindern alles, was in irgendeiner Weise aus dem Rahmen fiel."  
  
"Ich kann es immer noch nicht richtig glauben!" rief Vera aus.  
  
"Erzählen Sie mir doch bitte, wie alles begann", forderte er sie auf.  
  
°°°°°°°  
  
Vera berichtete:  
  
Nachdem Marius abgefahren war, hatte Marcus sie mit großen Augen angesehen und gefragt:  
  
"Mutter, was war das?"  
  
"Was das war? Keine Ahnung, das solltest du mir lieber sagen."  
  
"Ich hab nichts getan", hatte Marcus eilig versichert. "Oder, Moment, Mutter, ich glaube, ich weiß, was los war, so was passierte Harry auch andauernd."  
  
In diesem Moment war eine Eule ins Zimmer geflogen. Sie hatte mit einen Brief im Schnabel unschlüssig Vera und Marcus umkreist. Schließlich hatte sie ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen.  
  
Vera hatte ihn geöffnet:  
  
"Zaubereiministerium. Abteilung zur Bekämpfung der Zauberei in der Muggelwelt/ Abteilung zur Bekämpfung der Zauberei Minderjähriger. In Ihrem Haus wurde ein Zauber angewendet. Strafbescheid folgt."  
  
Einige Minuten später war die nächste Eule mit einem weiteren Brief hereingeflattert, der diesmal direkt Vera ausgehändigt worden war.  
  
"Zaubereiministerium. Abteilung zur Bekämpfung der Zauberei in der Muggelwelt. Frau Vera Abendrot, Sie haben gerade einen Sturm heraufbeschworen. Wir haben das nötige veranlasst, damit Herr Marius Becker das Geschehene vergisst, und verwarnen Sie hiermit aufs Strengste. Außerdem bitten wir Sie, mit dem Zaubereiministerium Kontakt aufzunehmen, da Sie bei uns nicht als Hexe registriert sind."  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Arthur Weasly war hingerissen.  
  
"Das ist ja phantastisch!" rief er aus. "Sie müssen uns unbedingt demnächst besuchen kommen und Molly und die Kinder kennen lernen und uns die ganze Geschichte ausführlich erzählen. Aber vorher habe ich noch etwas für Sie, das Sie bestimmt interessieren wird."  
  
Er nahm ein zusammengerolltes Pergament von seinem Schreibtisch und reichte es ihr.  
  
Vera öffnete es und las:  
  
"Sehr geehrte Frau Abendrot,  
  
Hiermit bieten wir Ihnen einen Platz am Nicolas-Flamel-Abendgymnasium für Zauberer und Hexen an. Wenn Sie an daran interessiert sind, an dieser Ausbildung teilzunehmen, melden Sie sich bitte beim Ministerium. In der Anlage finden Sie eine Liste der Unterrichtsmaterialien und Lehrbücher. Diese sind wie üblich bei Fleury and Botts in der Winkelgasse erhältlich. Falls Sie Probleme haben, in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen, sind unsere Mitarbeiter im Ministerium Ihnen gerne behilflich.  
  
Mit den besten Wünschen für Ihre Ausbildung und Ihr neues Leben als Hexe,  
  
Prof. Grazia Alohomora, Direktorin."  
  
°°°°°°  
  
Vera leerte ihr Glas. Marcus war vom Sportplatz zurück und hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Bald würde das neue Schuljahr beginnen, und sie wusste, er konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Ihr ging es ebenso. Sie freute sich auf all die Abende, an denen sie wieder in die Welt der Zauberei und Magie eintauchen würde. 


End file.
